


Travel

by sailormarymoon



Series: Old Works [1]
Category: Sorcerous Stabber Orphen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormarymoon/pseuds/sailormarymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphen oneshot.</p>
<p>Posted how I found it. </p>
<p>I wrote this after playing the video game and watching an episode or two.</p>
<p>A bit AUish</p>
<p>WARNING: This story is horrible (I wrote this a really long time ago)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how bad this is. I will be working on a reboot of this.

"Why do I always have to carry all the luggage?" Majic whined.

"Because I am a lady." I answered back. "Why are you always lagging behind?" I asked.

"Why do you always fight? It drives me crazy!! Majic; Cleao can't carry them because she doesn't have the brains and she is a 'lady'. I'm your master; and it's part of your training. So stop whining already." Orphen whined.

"Well look who's whining now. Was I whining? I have the brains not to whine. I thought that you knew that by now." I answered back. "So Orphen, where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to look for the last talisman and then we're..."

"Off to save your former girlfriend, and then you'll have a happily ever after ending. We already know jee whiz."

"Jealous?" Orphen asked locking his red-brown eyes with my blue ones like he was looking for something.

"Why would she be jealous? You're an ugly jerk, her fox is cuter than you..." Volkan was saying before, Orphen shot at them with a purple magic beam, that sent them flying.

"I really do feel sorry for Dortin, he is only listening to his brother. What can he do? But still don't they ever learn? He's a wolf! Orphen..." I asked.

"What?"

"Can we stay here tonight, I am so tired."

"Sure if you tell me why your wolf sits on your head?"

"I guess he's just comfortable up there." I told him.

"All right go find us some food." Orphen ordered.

"It sure is getting cold out here." I told Orphen.

"Well then go find a thick blanket." Orphen sarcastically answered.

"Well, fine. I'll just go back to that town a hour away" with that I stormed off to the town.

"Get some food while you've there, please." He asked.

"I'll get some food for me." I said out of his hearing range.

"Clean, there's two blankets in the backpack." Majick informed me.

"Save one for me and don't give one to Orphen: I'm going to go for a swim. Tell Orphen I'm going to get some food." I said and took my stuff and went to the center of the forest; to a lake that we found earlier.

'Why does he always act like this?' I asked myself as I was walking down the moon lite path. On each side of the path were beautiful plants. The path lead strait to the pond.

When I got there; I changed into my blue swimming suit and dove in. 'It's so refreshing to go swimming after a while on the road.' I nicely thought to myself.

"Who's there?" I screamed out to the darkness of the forest after I heard some noises. I got out and put my robe on and walked around shivering to the cold trying to see who it was. Then I heard something growl. My jaw dropped to the found in annoyance.

"Orphen, I know you're out there. I heard you're stomach." I screamed. Then something huge and ugly came out of the shadows.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as loud as I could because it was the bloddy August, a big, feared ugly dragon that has been terrorizing the world for the past couple of months, that sidestepped out of the Forrest.

"Please don't hurt me." I whined as I begged Azalie.

Azalie stepped forward me and grabbed me and flew up into the air.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Get off me you ugly dragon!" I screamed while Azalie was heading towards where we were camped for the night.

"Help you guys. Don't leave me with this dragon!" I screamed. Orphen looked up and started to run after Majic who had already started running.

"We'll save you Cleao, don't worry." Majic yelled out.

"Watch out!" I yelled at Majic when he ran off the cliff. Orphen was there in time to grabbed arm and stop Majic from dropping off.

"NOOOOOO!" I cried when they were out of my sight, "I'm all on my own."

A face that looked matured with brown eyes and black hair flashed before my eyes. Then a battle, Azalie's and Childman's souls switched bodies, and all the magic that Childman had used before and learned since the body change.

"Let me go. You, you evil monster." I screamed.

'How can you let Orphen treat you like that and still want to go back to him?' Childman asked.

"Who said I was going back to him? I only said to let me go; so I can yell his head off for letting you kidnap me. He could have easily saved me from you." I went on and on and on...

'Maybe it's because he knew you could save yourself.'

"What! I can't fight! I'm a lady! Ladies don't fight!" I screamed at him.

'Okay, then die!' He threatened and dropped me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Cleao!" Orphen yelled while running and jumping to catch me and missed.

"Orphen you idiot!" I yelled at him while being sixteen feet away from the ground.

Then suddenly lay surge of energys oftens the landing of the of the fall a bit. Instead of death I was knocked out.

"Cleao!" Orphen screamed with worry and ran over to where I was laying. "Cleao are you alright? Pleas wake up!" shaking me over and over again. Pausing to see if I was alive; instead I was limp in his arms. "NOOOOOO! It can't be!" He held me close to him in a hug like way. He leaned towards me...

"Orphen what we should doing?" I whispered when he was very close to me.

"What?" Orphen said while dropping me.

"You idiot, jerk, nutritionists, klutz. What's with everyone dropping me? Is it some new fad? Are you going to answer my question? Why did you drop me?"

Up on the cliff top Majic stands on the top and is able to hear me scream at Orphen.

"She's alright. I wonder how she did that? It looks like something is happening."

"Shut up! I can't answer every question you have." Orphen yelled.

"Oh, yes you can." I said getting closer to him to yell at him better and to get up.

"Oh no I can't." He whispered when we were centimeters apart. Then he finished by leaning in and kissing me with a sweet, soft kiss. We drew apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Cleao how did you survive that fall?" Majic asked.

"Majic couldn't you have better timing!?" I asked jumping up regrettably from Orphen's arms.

"How did you survive that fall?" Orphen asked studying me.

"I don't know how I did it, I just did." I said as I started walking.

"Sure you must know." Majic said.

"Not everything is known." Orphen pointed out.

"Come on already we have to get the jewel." I screamed as I started walking.

"You used magic didn't you?" Majic asked.

"We are staying here tonight." Orphen announced.

"Why and how would I use magic? I am not the student or the master. I am a lady. Ladies don't fight or... I am beginning to sound like my mother. I..."

"Would you guys shut up already and get some sleep? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Orphen interrupted me as he grabbed me from behind.

"Orphen you better put me down now. Orphen!" I yelled as I was put down next to the campfire.

"Hey guys did you forget something?" Volcano asked at the top of the cliff as threw our stuff down.

As my wolf curled up, I changed informants and a red buttoned up shirt and fell into a much needed sleep.

When I woke up I found an arm wrapped around me. Still halfway asleep I leaned back and let the arm tighten around me and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That was very hard to type. :(


End file.
